In the process of vaccination, medical science uses the body's innate ability to protect itself against invading agents by immunizing the body with antigens that will not cause the disease but will stimulate the formation of antibodies that will protect against the disease. For example, dead organisms are injected to protect against bacterial diseases such as typhoid fever and whooping cough, toxins are injected to protect against tetanus and botulism, and attenuated organisms are injected to protect against viral diseases such as poliomyelitis and measles.
It is not always possible, however, to stimulate antibody formation merely by injecting the foreign agent. The vaccine preparation must be immunogenic, that is, it must be able to induce an immune response. Certain agents such as tetanus toxoid are innately immunogenic, and may be administered in vaccines without modification. Other important agents are not immunogenic, however, and must be converted into immunogenic molecules before they can induce an immune response.
The immune response is a complex series of reactions that can generally be described as follows:
1. the antigen enters the body and encounters antigen-presenting cells which process the antigen and retain fragments of the antigen on their surfaces;
2. the antigen fragment retained on the antigen presenting cells are recognized by T cells that provide help to B cells; and
3. the B cells are stimulated to proliferate and divide into antibody forming cells that secrete antibody against the antigen.
Most antigens only elicit antibodies with assistance from the T cells and, hence, are known as T-dependent (TD). These antigens, such as proteins, can be processed by antigen presenting cells and thus activate T cells in the process described above. Examples of such T-dependent antigens are tetanus and diphtheria toxoids.
Some antigens, such as polysaccharides, cannot be properly processed by antigen presenting cells and are not recognized by T cells. These antigens do not require T cell assistance to elicit antibody formation but can activate B cells directly and, hence, are known as T-independent antigens (TI). Such T-independent antigens include H. influenzae type b polyribosyl-ribitol-phosphate and pneumococcal capsular polysaccharides.
T-dependent antigens vary from T-independent antigens in a number of ways. Most notably, the antigens vary in their need for an adjuvant, a compound that will nonspecifically enhance the immune response. The vast majority of soluble T-dependent antigens elicit only low level antibody responses unless they are administered with an adjuvant. It is for this reason that the standard DPT vaccine (diptheria, pertussis, tetanus) is administered with the adjuvant alum. Insolubilization of TD antigens into an aggregated form can also enhance their immunogenicity, even in the absence of adjuvants. (Golub ES and WO Weigle, J. Immunol. 102:389, 1969) In contrast, T-independent antigens can stimulate antibody responses when administered in the absence of an adjuvant, but the response is generally of lower magnitude and shorter duration.
Four other differences between T-independent and T-dependent antigens are:
a) T-dependent antigens can prime an immune response so that a memory response can be elicited upon secondary challenge with the same antigen. Memory or secondary responses are stimulated very rapidly and attain significantly higher titers of antibody than are seen in primary responses. T-independent antigens are unable to prime the immune system for secondary responsiveness. PA1 b) The affinity of the antibody for antigen increases with time after immunization with T-dependent but not T-independent antigens. PA1 c) T-dependent antigens stimulate an immature or neonatal immune system more effectively than T-independent antigens. PA1 d) T-dependent antigens usually stimulate IgM, IgG1, IgG2a, and IgE antibodies, while T-independent antigens stimulate IgM, IgG1, IgG2b, and IgG3 antibodies.
These characteristics of T-dependent vs. T-independent antigens provide both distinct advantages and disadvantages in their use as effective vaccines. T-dependent antigens can stimulate primary and secondary responses which are long-lived in both adult and in neonatal immune systems, but must frequently be administered with adjuvants. Thus, vaccines have been prepared using only an antigen, such as diphtheria or tetanus toxoid, but such vaccines may require the use of adjuvants, such as alum for stimulating optimal responses. Adjuvants are often associated with toxicity and have been shown to nonspecifically stimulate the immune system, thus inducing antibodies of specificities that may be undesirable.
Another disadvantage associated with T-dependent antigens is that very small proteins, such as peptides, are rarely immunogenic, even when administered with adjuvants. This is especially unfortunate because many synthetic peptides are available today that have been carefully synthesized to represent the primary antigenic determinants of various pathogens, and would otherwise make very specific and highly effective vaccines.
In contrast, T-independent antigens, such as polysaccharides, are able to stimulate immune responses in the absence of adjuvants. Unfortunately, however, such T-independent antigens cannot stimulate high level or prolonged antibody responses. An even greater disadvantage is their inability to stimulate an immature or B cell defective immune system (Mond J. J., Immunological Reviews 64:99, 1982) (Mosier D. E., et al., J. Immunol. 119:1874, 1977). Thus, the immune response to both T-independent and T-dependent antigens is not satisfactory for many applications.
With respect to T-independent antigens, it is critical to provide protective immunity against such antigens to children, especially against polysaccharides such as H. influenzae and S. pneumoniae. With respect to T-dependent antigens, it is critical to develop vaccines based on synthetic peptides that represent the primary antigenic determinants of various pathogens.
One approach to enhance the immune response to T-independent antigens involves conjugating polysaccharides such H. influenzae PRP (Cruse J. M., Lewis R. E. Jr. ed., Conjugate vaccines in Contributions to Microbiology and Immunology, vol. 10, 1989) or oligosaccharide antigens (Anderson P. W., et al., J. Immunol. 142:2464, 1989) to a single T-dependent antigen such as tetanus or diphtheria toxoid. Recruitment of T cell help in this way has been shown to provide enhanced immunity to many infants that have been immunized. Unfortunately, only low level antibody titers are elicited, and only some infants respond to initial immunizations. Thus, several immunizations are required and protective immunity is often delayed for months. Moreover, multiple visits to receive immunizations may also be difficult for families that live distant from medical facilities (especially in underdeveloped countries). Finally, babies less than 2 months of age may mount little or no antibody response even after repeated immunization.
The current solution for protein or peptide T-dependent antigens is similarly disadvantageous. T-dependent antigens are often incorporated into adjuvants or other delivery systems. Such an approach, however, may be toxic or may induce non-specific enhancement of the antibody response (Dancey G. F., et al., J. Immunol. 122:638, 1979).
Moreover, these approaches with both T-dependent and T-independent antigens incorporate only a single T-dependent carrier to potentiate the immune response. Such approaches do not maximize recruitment of T-cell help. Moreover, these methods are extraordinarily limited and confined by the inability to administer multiple antigens on one carrier, and thus require numerous injections.
In another approach, investigators have conjugated a hapten such as Trinitrophenyl (TNP) to a T-independent carrier such as Ficoll.RTM. (an inert synthetic non-ionized high molecular weight polymer) of molecular weight 400K. Such a conjugate has been found to stimulate a T-independent response in mice in the absence of adjuvant (Mosier D. E., et al., J. Exp. Med. 139:1354 (1974)). This conjugate alone, however, could not stimulate immune responses in neonatal mice or in B cell immune defective mice (Mosier D. E., et al., J. Immunol. 119:1874, 1977). Responses of immune defective mice to this conjugate could only be induced in the presence of a particular adjuvant (Ahmad A. and Mond J. J., J. Immunol. 136:1223, 1986). This is disadvantageous for the reasons discussed previously.
In a further study, TNP was conjugated onto insoluble particles and found to be an effective in vitro immunogen for neonatal mice and immune defective mice, but only at very high density of hapten per bead (Mond J. J., et al., J. Immunol. 123:239, 1979). Another laboratory, Dintzis et al., demonstrated that the ratio of hapten to carrier, as well as the molecular mass of the carrier, strongly influences immunogenicity of a T independent conjugate and the antibody responses it stimulates (Dintzis R. Z., et al., J. Immunol. 143:1239, 1989).
Another attempted conjugate involved an anti-immunoglobulin antibody (anti-Ig) conjugated to a dextran (a glucose polymer) of high molecular weight (2.times.10.sup.6 daltons) to form an "anti-Ig Dex" conjugate. The conjugate was found to activate neonatal and mature B cells as well as B cells from immune defective mice at very low concentrations (Brunswick M., et al., J. Immunol. 140:3364, 1988). However, since anti-Ig Dex stimulates little or no T cell derived help and since it activates all B cells without regard to specificity, it could not provide an effective vehicle for a vaccine.
None of these approaches solved the problem because the constructs optimized only one type of immune response. For example, low molecular weight haptens conjugated onto T-independent carriers will optimize only the T-independent component of the anti-hapten response, and poorly immunogenic T-independent molecules conjugated onto T dependent carriers will have to rely on stimulation of T-dependent immunity and in soluble form this complex may be very limiting in activating T cells. Thus, there remains a need in the art for constructs that optimize both components. Such a construct would optimize both the T-independent component to specifically stimulate high levels of activation in antigen specific B cells as well as optimize the T-dependent component to simultaneously recruit T cell help. In addition, such a dual construct would rapidly induce high levels of antibody to both T dependent and T independent antigens in neonates, adults and immunodeficient animals and humans.
There is also a need in the art for a construct to which multiple antigens could be attached so that a number of antigens could be presented in one injection. A vaccine that could immunize an individual with multiple antigens on a single construct would be extremely valuable.
In sum, there is a need in the art (a) for a construct that optimizes both T-independent and T-dependent antigen components to stimulate a very rapid and large antibody response that will persist over long periods of time in both children and adults, as well as in individuals that have immunodeficiencies (b) for a construct to which multiple antigens or other immune enhancing adjuvants could be attached; and (c) for a construct that would rapidly stimulate antibodies, either monoclonal or polyclonal, which could be employed for passive immunoprophylaxis or therapy, and for diagnostic, or research purposes.